helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Ishida Ayumi
|birthdate = |birthplace = |bloodtype = O |zodiac = |height = 150cm |genre = J-Pop |occupation = Idol, singer, actress, model |active = 2011-present ( years) |agency = UP-FRONT PROMOTION |label = zetima |generation = 10th Generation |acts = Morning Musume, Harvest, HI-FIN, Hello! Project Mobekimasu, Hello! Project Station Dance Club |blog = }} Ishida Ayumi (石田亜佑美) is a Japanese pop singer under Hello! Project. She is a tenth generation member of Morning Musume, as well as a member of Harvest and HI-FIN. Biography ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] Early Life Ishida Ayumi was born on January 7, 1997 in Miyagi, Japan to a couple whose names are undisclosed. In 2009, Ishida started to take singing and dancing courses, in which she continued to do so until she joined Morning Musume. She is also a former official backup dancer for the Avex Trax girl group Dorothy Little Happy. In 2010, Ishida used to be part of a junior dance class called the "Rose Class" to become future Tohoku Golden Angels, the cheerleaders for the Rakuten Golden Eagles baseball team in Sendai. 2011 On September 29, Ishida Ayumi was selected from Morning Musume's 10th Generation audition to join the group along with Iikubo Haruna, Sato Masaki, and former Hello Pro Kenshuusei member Kudo Haruka."モーニング娘。10期メンバー　決定！" (in Japanese). Hello! Project Official Website. 2011-09-30. The tenth generation made their official presentation on the same day they were announced as new members in the "Morning Musume Concert Tour 2011 Aki Ai Believe ~Takahashi Ai Graduation Memory Special~" concert, and they participated in a performance of the song "Tomo". In the final concert, they also participated in "Tomo" and the end of "Namidacchi". 2012 From June 6-12, Morning Musume's Tanaka Reina and the 9th and 10th Generation members starred in a stage play titled Stacey’s Shoujo Saisatsu Kageki. An event for the 9th and 10th generation members of Morning Musume, as well as S/mileage’s 2nd generation members, titled Mosuma FC Event ~Gachi☆Kira~ took place on June 15th, 18th, and 20th at Yokohama Blitz. On August 24, it was announced that Ishida would take a one month break from Morning Musume activities due to an ankle sprain. On October 10, it was announced that Ishida would be a member of the new unit Harvest alongside Ikuta Erina, Sato Masaki, and Takeuchi Akari. 2013 On January 7, Ishida had her birthday event, titled Ishida Ayumi Birthday Event DX ~9ki Mem no Futari wo Mukaete~. Guests was Ikuta Erina and Suzuki Kanon. On March 2, it was announced at Forest For Rest ~SATOYAMA e Ikou~ SATOYAMA movement in YOKOHAMA that Ishida would be a member of the new SATOUMI Movement unit HI-FIN, alongside Nakajima Saki, Fukuda Kanon, Hagiwara Mai, and Ikuta Erina. On May 15, it was announced that she will be releasing her first solo photobook, Ishida Ayumi, on July 15. On November 8, Tsunku announced in his blog that, in order to be able to meet the deadline for the Juice=Juice single Ijiwaru Shinai de Dakishimete yo / Hajimete wo Keiken-chuu release date, Ishida Ayumi is going to take Miyamoto Karin's place in the dance shot for "Ijiwaru Shinai de Dakishimete yo".Tsunku. "『イジワルしないで抱きしめてよ／初めてを経験中 (in Japanese). Tsunku Official Blog. 2013-11-08. 2014 On January 7, Ishida had her birthday event, titled Ishida Ayumi Birthday Event 2014. Guests included her fellow 10th generation members. On April 14, it was announced that she will be releasing her second solo photobook, shine more, on May 10. On July 2nd, she released her 3rd solo DVD. Personal Life Family= She has an older brother and a cousin named Ishida Mio. Her family owns a bakery. |-|Education= When she auditioned for Morning Musume, Ishida was a 3rd year middle school student. As of April 2014, she is currently attending her second year of high school. |-|Friendships= The following list are notable friendships Ishida Ayumi has acquired: *'Iikubo Haruna:' Ishida is close friends with Iikubo Haruna. *'Ikuta Erina:' She also gets along well with Ikuta Erina. Other *'HoneyDarling' (ハニーダーリン): She and Iikubo Haruna's pairing name is "HoneyDarling". *'Suberi Combi' (スベリコンビ): Her and Ikuta Erina's pairing name is "Suberi Combi" which translates to "Bomber Squad". It comes from the word "Suberi-Gei" which is a kind of comedy with failing jokes. They both have bad jokes, so they were given this pairing name. |-|Name Meaning= Ishida's given name, "Ayumi", means asia (亜; a), bless (佑; yu) and beauty (美; mi). It's a feminine Japanese given name rarely used as a surname. |-|Nicknames= Here is a list of nicknames that was used to refer to Ishida Ayumi: *'Daaishi' (だーいし): Official nickname, given her since joining Morning Musume. Used by members and fans. *'Ayumin' (あゆみん): Second official nickname, given her since joining Morning Musume. Used by members and fans. Profile Stats= *'Name:' Ishida Ayumi (石田亜佑美) *'Nicknames:' Daaishi (だーいし), Ayumin (あゆみん), Da-chan (だーちゃん), Darling (ダーリン), Ayuyu *'Birthdate:' *'Birthplace:' Sendai, Miyagi, Japan *'Zodiac': Capricorn *'Height:' 150cm (4'11") *'Blood type:' O *'Hello! Project Status:' **2011-09-29: Member **2011-09-29: Morning Musume Member *'UP-FRONT AGENCY Status:' **2011-09-29: Member **2012-10-01: Transferred to UP-FRONT PROMOTION (as part of Morning Musume) *'UP-FRONT PROMOTION Status:' **2012-10-01: Member *'Years in Morning Musume:' 3 Years *'Official Kaomoji:' 川c ’∀´) *'Morning Musume Color:' **'Blue' (2011-Present) *'Audition Song:' "Naichau Kamo" by Morning Musume *'Hello! Project groups:' **Morning Musume (2011 - Present) **Hello! Project Mobekimasu (2011 - 2013) **Harvest (2012 - Present) **HI-FIN (2013 - Present) *'Other groups:' **Dorothy Little Happy (2011) |-|Q&A= *'Hobbies: ' Fashion, dancing, Candy Crush, watching movies *'Special Skills: ' Dancing, spins, braiding and knitting. *'Favorite Food: '''Watermelon, Ramune candy, Candy flavored soda. *'Favorite Subject:' Math, Science *'Disliked Food: Mushrooms, shellfish *'Favorite Colors: ' White, red, pink, orange, blue *'Favorite Sport: ' Dodgeball *'Favorite Words: '"Shining smile" *'Motto: '"Always smile" *'''Looks up to: Michishige Sayumi, Suzuki Airi *'Favorite OG Member:' Mitsui Aika *'Favorite Morning Musume Song:' Naichau Kamo *'Favorite Song in the Past:' Ichibu to Zenbu, Niji, "Fuyu no Ageha" ( from Tensai Terebi-kun MAX) by Kiuchi Riona and Hisoda Ramu *'Current Favorite Song:' Saraba, Itoshiki Kanashimi Tachi yo, Haru ni Nattara Discography :See Also: Ishida Ayumi Discography Featured in Solo DVDs *2012.08.18 Greeting ~Ishida Ayumi~ (“e-Hello!” DVD) *2013.08.14 AYUMI in GUAM *2014.07.02 Souka -souka- Publications Solo Photobooks #2013.07.15 Ishida Ayumi #2014.05.10 shine more Digital Photobooks *2013.01.22 [[Ishida Ayumi Alo-Hello! Morning Musume 2012|Alo-Hello! Morning Musume 2012]] (アロハロ！モーニング娘。2012) (Ayumi version) *2013.03.26 [[Ishida Ayumi Alo-Hello! Morning Musume Tenki Gumi|Alo-Hello! Morning Musume Tenki Gumi]] (アロハロ！モーニング娘。天気組) (Ayumi version) *2013.04.09 Alo-Hello! Morning Musume Tenki Gumi (アロハロ！モーニング娘。天気組) *2013.04.30 Aka to Ao no battle (赤と青のbattle) (with Sayashi Riho) Group Photobooks *2012.09.10 Morning Musume Kyuukies & Juukies 1st official Photo Book (モーニング娘。9・10期 1st official Photo Book) *2013.01.15 Alo-Hello! Morning Musume 10ki Shashinshuu (アロハロ！モーニング娘。１０期写真集) (Morning Musume Tenkigumi) *2013.12.01 Morning Musume Tenki Gumi BOOK (モーニング娘。天気組BOOK) Magazines Cover girl *2012.11.15 Weekly Famitsu Taiwan *2013.12.26 Weekly Famitsu Taiwan vol.466 Featured on the cover *2011.12.28 Hello! Channel Vol.7 (Iikubo Haruna, Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina, Sayashi Riho, Suzuki Kanon, Satou Masaki, & Kudo Haruka) *2012.04.27 B.L.T U-17 Vol.22 (Back cover) (with Iikubo Haruna, Sato Masaki, & Kudo Haruka) *2012.08.23 Young Jump (with Suzuki Airi (Main feature), Michishige Sayumi, Wada Ayaka, Fukuda Kanon, Sayashi Riho, & Kudo Haruka) *2012.09.24 UTB+ vol.10 (with Michishige Sayumi, Mano Erina, Yajima Maimi, Tsugunaga Momoko, Suzuki Airi, Wada Ayaka, & Sayashi Riho) *2012.10.25 Hello! Channel Vol.10 (with Michishige Sayumi & Sayashi Riho) *2013.01.23 Anikan R Yanyan (Back cover) (Iikubo Haruna, Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina, Sayashi Riho, Suzuki Kanon, Oda Sakura, Satou Masaki, & Kudo Haruka) *2013.04.06 Top Yell (with Michishige Sayumi, Tanaka Reina, Tsugunaga Momoko, Okai Chisato, Iikubo Haruna, Fukuda Kanon, Hagiwara Mai, Fukumura Mizuki, Sayashi Riho, Oda Sakura) *2013.04.11 Anikan R Yanyan Vol.5 (with Tanaka Reina, Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina, Oda Sakura, & Kudo Haruka) *2013.04.27 Confetti Vol.102 (with Iikubo Haruna, Fukumura Mizuki, Sayashi Riho, & Kudo Haruka) *2013.08.25 bounce issue 358 (with Michishige Sayumi, Fukumura Mizuki, Sayashi Riho, & Oda Sakura) *2013.09.11 Anikan R Yanyan Vol.9 (Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina, Oda Sakura, & Satou Masaki) *2014.01.29 Anikan R Yanyan Vol.13 (with Michishige Sayumi, Iikubo Haruna, Ikuta Erina, & Oda Sakura) *2014.02.05 BLT U-17 Vol.29 (with Fukumura Mizuki, Sayashi Riho, & Kudo Haruka) *2014.07.19 Photo Technic Digital (with Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina, Sayashi Riho, Suzuki Kanon, & Oda Sakura) Works TV Programs *2011-2012 Hello Pro! TIME (ハロプロ！ＴＩＭＥ) *2012-2013 Hello! SATOYAMA Life (ハロー! SATOYAMA ライフ) *2014- The Girls Live TV Dramas *2012 Suugaku♥Joshi Gakuen(数学♥女子学園) Theatre *2012 Stacey's Shoujo Saisatsu Kageki *2013 Gogakuyuu (ごがくゆう) *2014 LILIUM -Lilium Shoujo Junketsu Kageki- (LILIUM －リリウム 少女純潔歌劇－) Internet *2011 Michishige Sayumi no "Mobekimasutte Nani??" (道重さゆみの『モベキマスってなに？？』) *2013- Hello! Project Station (ハロ！ステ) Radio *2012– Morning Musume no Morning Jogakuin ~Houkago Meeting~ (モーニング娘。のモーニング女学院～放課後ミーティング～) Music Videos *2013 Ijiwaru Shinai de Dakishimete yo - Juice=Juice (replacement dancer for Miyamoto Karin) Trivia *She is the first Morning Musume member to come from Miyagi. *Tsunku called her performance skills high quality. *She was formerly part of a local group called b minor. *Before she joined Hello! Project, she was a back-up dancer for Dorothy Little Happy under the Avex company. However, she left before they officially debuted. *During her introduction at the concert she said since her specialty is dancing, and she wants to have a solo performance as soon as possible. *Considers her charm point to be her brown eyes. *In 2010 she was part of the junior dance class for the Tohoku Golden Angels cheerleading team in Sendai. *When asked what aspect of her makeup she is most particular about, she said she has to apply lotion before putting on any makeup to protect her skin. *She wears contact lenses. *She is known to be a big Suzuki Airi fan and has declared her love and full support for her at a 10th gen debut event in Nagoya. *She is the first and currently only member out of the 10th generation of Morning Musume to dye her hair. *She is one of only three current Morning Musume members to have dyed hair. *When asked what she would do if she were trapped on an island, she said she would ride a whale to safety. *She believes she can't lose with the sharpness of her dancing, and never forgetting to put in effort. *She considers Fukumura Mizuki her rival. *She has the same foot size as Tanaka Reina. *Shares the same last name with SKE48's Ishida Anna, NMB48's Ishida Yuumi, and AKB48's Ishida Haruka, but they are not related. *She would like to remake Morning Coffee if Tsunku would ask her to write a song. *She wants to spend less time perfecting her dances, and simply enjoy being in Morning Musume. *She, along with Suzuki Kanon, thinks that Michishige Sayumi is the perfect idol. *She has stated that she will only eat tangerines as a mid-night snack and nothing else. *In a blog post, she mentioned that she loves Salted Watermelon Pepsi Cola, but when she put salt on a real watermelon, she said it was disgusting and she would never try it again. *In an interview, she said that Sayashi Riho is lovely. *Her favorite English word is "difficult". *She said that English isn't one of her favorite subjects cause she has a hard time remembering English words. *She and her fellow member Ikuta Erina are only current Morning Musume members both to be the members of the same units Harvest and HI-FIN of Satoyama and Satoumi movements respectively. *She could have been in the Kera magazine when she was 11 years old. Her cousin, Ishida Mio, who was a model for the magazine, gave her the opportunity to participate, but her mother disagreed. *She along with Ikuta Erina are the only members in Morning Musume to be born in the same year as the group was formed in 1997. *If she wasn't an idol, she would like to have been a hairdresser. *Tsunku commented on her: "She's already 17 years old. Since she's short she's often grouped with the younger ones, but she's already in the grown up team. Surely from the end of this year, until the beginning of the next year, Ishida will grow up to an adult even more. Ah, and she should set her goal even higher when it comes to dancing!".モーニング娘。'14 10/15発売シングル「TIKI BUN/シャバダバ ドゥ～/見返り美人」 2014.08.28 See Also *Ishida Ayumi Gallery *Ishida Ayumi Discography Featured in *Ishida Ayumi Concerts & Events Appearances Ishida Family Tree References External Links *Hello! Project profile *10th Generation Blog *Ishida Ayumi Blog Traslations es:Ishida Ayumiit:Ishida Ayumics:Ishida Ayumi Category:Ishida Ayumi Category:Morning Musume Category:10th Generation Category:1997 Births Category:January Births Category:Blood type O Category:2011 Additions Category:Hello! Project Category:Harvest Category:HI-FIN Category:Blue Member Color Category:Members from Miyagi Category:Members born in Heisei Period Category:Members born before Hello! Project's formation Category:Members featured in Hello! Pro Time Category:Members featured in Hello! SATOYAMA Life Category:Up-Front Works (label) Category:Hello! Project Mobekimasu Category:Capricorn Category:Members featured in Hello! Project Station Category:Zetima